warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
| introduced = Update 7.0 | notes = }} The Paris was released on the 18th of March, 2013. The Paris is a compound hunting bow. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals mostly Puncture damage. Advantages: * Entirely silent weapon. * Can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the arrow). * High damage at full charge. * The bow exclusive mod, Thunderbolt, makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. * Pinpoint accuracy when aiming . Disadvantages: * Deals little Impact and Slash damage. * Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. * Slow fire rate renders the Paris ill-suited for close range. * Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. * Very ineffective against enemies with shields without elemental damage mods. ex. Corpus * Its flashlight points downward, following wherever Paris is pointing instead of your cross-hair, which makes it hard to see in a dark place unless charged. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Always aim for the head, bows have a special multiplier for a charged headshot. * Stay in cover to charge. * Bows are very weak at the start, and only useful if you can kill the target in one shot. Recommended to acquire only when you have Orokin Catalyst to super charge the bow right away. * Charged shots have innate Punch Through. * Leading targets for horizontal and vertical headings is necessary at greater distances. * Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press reload button while holding the left mouse). * All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * Use a Team Ammo Restore instead of Arrow Mutation to gain more mod capacity, while maintaining large pools of ammunition. * Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. Notes * Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silent. * Can't be drawn while using a zipline, wall running, or sliding down a wall. * If your Paris is drawn, and you initiate a wall run, you can still fire while on the wall, but not draw the string back. (possible bug?) Bugs * As of Update/Patch 7.8.0, Headshots will not be counted at the end of missions, when using the Paris. * After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. Trivia * Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. * The Paris is one of the only nine (the others being the Dread, Cernos, Miter, Ballistica, Drakgoon, Stug, Angstrum, and the Paris Prime) non-melee weapons that have two different fire types, being charged and uncharged. * The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. Media OOOO_Paris.jpg Paris.jpg Paris3.png Warframe - Paris Bow Spotlight - Beta 7.8.0 See Also *MK1-Paris, the weaker, starting version of this bow. *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Bow: for a link to other bows and their usage de:Paris Category:Bow Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons